Lies You Tell Yourself
by RoxasSerenity
Summary: And the look he gave you, the one you tried not to see, meant you'd potentially broken his already fragile heart and its not until too late that you realize that your heart isnt as stabilze as you first thought. Pepper's POV. Spoilers for IM Novel no. 1


_This was technically the first Iron Man story, but due to a bunch of technicalities, this is version 4.0. Literally. Just out of curiosity, for those of you who commented on The Plan, how exactly did you find it? Cause it shows on my profile but not on the Iron Man page. Explain._

_SPOILERS: Iron Man 1 novel for those who havent read it. Despite what you'd think, the balcony scene and the end are completely different. It starts during the book and ends where the film dues (they dont finish in the same place). So...er...yeah_

_ENJOY AND REVIEW_

_(...)_

_**"You know..." he said, "that night at the concert hall. Do you ever think about it?"**_

_**Pepper looked into his eyes for a long moment, and Tony could see - was **_**sure **_**he could see - her perfect composure start to fade. He edged closer to her, just a tiny bit, and drank in the sight of her clear, flawless blue eyes.**_

_**Then, with a touch of sadness in her voice, Pepper said, "I dont know what you're talking about Mr Stark."**_

As you watch Tony meet Rhodey and walk away, you mentally kick yourself for breaking the only rule you ever made. You lied. Sure, you lie for Tony all the time, but you just lied _to _him. What ever would your mother say?

You'll never admit it, mostly because you're terrified, but _that _night has been on your mind all week. It was soft and sweet and pretty much everything it shouldnt be, but the moment you pulled apart, the world seemed to draw together in silence, specifically for them. The things became awkward so he offered to get her a drink.

And didnt come back.

Then he has the nerve to call you four hours later beacuse he wants to throw a party in Dubai and you are so close to throwing something at his head, its not funny. Finding him sitting on a chair, his face covered in blood is the last thing you expected to find when a bang wakes you up the next morning.

You thought he was mental before, especially after the 'flight stabilizer' incident, but the suit is downright suicidal. Even before his small speech about 'the right thing', you knew your heart wasnt in it when you threw the USB down and quit. After your mother lost her fight with cancer four years ago, Tony Stark became the only solid person in your life.

Of course, your mother been a much loved woman who didnt have power-hungry best friends who try to have their sons killed, then, upon failing, literally tear out the only thing keeping him alive out of his chest and point giant grenade launchers at your head.

You some how feel that the events of the night before should, realistically, have put the past nine years into perspective. And it did. Sort of.

The night runs over and over in your head and you wake up shouting for Tony more than once until you simply dont want to close your eyes anymore.

The Arc Reactor and factory are completely trashed and you're partly to blame. Obadiah Stane is dead and no matter what S.H.I.E.L.D. tells the press or Tony tells you,

you killed him and you almost killed Tony. You pushed that stupid button. He can argue the toss about how you saved people's lives but you know damn well it doesnt do anything to settle your concience.

Only Tony Stark has the power to make your heart flutter and potentially break it and over the years you've developed a strong resistance against his charm. Since the fireman's ball, every wall you ever built had fallen away with the tiniest press of his lips to yours and you were still struggling to rebuild them when he dropped another bombshell by mentioning the damn thing, implying that he _did _think about it.

And the look he gave you, the one you tried not to see, meant you'd potentially broken his already fragile (literally) heart and its not until too late that you realize that your heart isnt as stabilze as you first thought.

You suddenly become concious of your surroundings just in time to hear the worst four words leaving the mouth of Anthony Edward Stark.

_I am Iron Man._

All innocent thoughts leave your head when you see 342 missed calls, replaced by four more. _Tony Stark must die_


End file.
